White Rose and Orion
by InfinitelyLove
Summary: "Aku lihat, bintang Rigel di rasi bintang orion tidak seindah dulu..."–Kim Jongin (Summary for SEQUEL IN CHAP 2!) / KAIHUN – SEKAI – HUNKAI (or whatever) KAIxSEHUN / Boyslove – Bromance – YAOI (?)
1. Chapter 1

**Mawar Putih dan Orion**

**Casts : **

Sehun

Jongin

Baekhyun

**Genre : **Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated : **Teenager

**Summary : **

"Jongin... **Bagaimana kalau Tuhan memanggilku, sekarang?**" pertanyaan tersebut mampu menegangkan tubuh Jongin yang sekarang menjadi senderan tubuhnya. Sehun bisa merasakan rangkulan Jongin mengerat dan tubuh suaminya tersebut bergetar menahan tangis. / KAIHUN – SEKAI – HUNKAI (or whatever) KAIxSEHUN / Boyslove – Bromance – YAOI (?)

.

.

.

.

werewolfxoxo presents

.

.

.

.

November 2013...

Malam Sabtu ini terasa menyeramkan bagi Sehun, bayangan kecelakaan mobilnya bulan lalu masih terngiang-ngiang di pikiran bahkan mimpinya.

"To-tolong aku... Jongin... Jong-In... A-Aku takut... Kumohon... Jongin!"

Mata sipit Sehun terbuka lebar, deru nafasnya sangat cepat seperti orang yang sedang berlari. Mimpi itu lagi.

Jongin yang kaget karena mendengar Sehun yang berteriak cukup kencang, langsung terbangun dan melihat keadaan istrinya yang sekarang sedang meringkuk di sebelahnya. Dengan panik, Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya dan membawa Sehun yang sedang terisak itu ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Shhh... Uljima, Sehunna... Sudah jangan menangis, aku ada di sini..." Kata Jongin sambil mengelus surai coklat Sehun dan sesekali mengecup pelipis istrinya tersebut. Sehun yang masih terisak mengangkat kedua lengannya dan melingkarkannya di leher kuat sang suami. Dengan suara yang kecil –mungkin hanya Jongin yang bisa mendengarnya- Sehun mengatakan "Jongin, aku takut... Jangan pergi... A-Aku takut... Kumohon..."

Jongin yang kasihan melihat istrinya yang ketakutan itupun segera menidurkan tubuh mereka kembali dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Sehun. Sesekali ditepuknya dengan pelan pinggang ramping Sehun dan bergumam "Aku di sini... Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Sehunna... Tenanglah..." Malam itu dilewati dengan Jongin yang terjaga dari tidurnya dan kecupan hangatnya untuk Sehun, sang istri.

.

.

.

Last December 2013...

Seorang namja manis bernama Oh Sehun yang kini sedang menyiram bunga-bunga mawar putih di halaman rumahnya, terlihat melamun. Entah mengapa, saat melihat keindahan bunga-bunga mawar putih yang sedang disiramnya, Sehun tersenyum begitu manis sehingga menampilkan eyesmile cantiknya.

Dia mengalami kecelakaan 2 bulan yang lalu saat ia akan berangkat kerja. Kecelakaan tersebut membuat tulang rusuknya retak. Untungnya, ia segera pulih dari sakitnya dan langsung dipulangkan ke rumahnya. Akan tetapi, Sehun masih trauma dengan kecelakaan yang dia alami. Akibatnya, sang suami yang bernama Kim Jongin melarangnya untuk bekerja kembali.

"Sehunna..." mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sehun menolehkan kepala dan mematikan kran airnya.

"Oh... Selamat datang, Jongin..." sapa Sehun sambil melangkah menuju suaminya yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu putih rumah mereka. Jongin yang melihat senyuman manis dari Sehun merasakan hatinya tenang kembali, setelah berkutat dari pekerjaan di kantornya. "Kau melamun, eum?" tanya Jongin setelah mengecup kedua pipi sang istri.

"Ah... Itu... Aku hanya merasa bosan, karena sudah tidak bekerja dan hanya merawat mawar kita, Jongin..." curhat Sehun dengan nada manja sembari memeluk suaminya dan menenggelamkan wajah manisnya ke dada bidang sang suami. Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa membalas memeluk dan mengelus surai coklat sang istri. "Sehunna... Bukannya aku melarang mu bekerja, tetapi aku melakukannya agar kejadian dua bulan yang lalu tidak terjadi lagi. Kita ini baru menikah 5 bulan, Hun-ah... dan kau sudah mengalami kecelakaan separah itu. Aku merasa tidak bertanggung jawab sebagai suami." Ungkap Jongin dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Sehun yang mendengarnya, mendongakkan wajahnya dan mengecup sebentar bibir tebal sang suami. "Terima kasih, Jongin... Kau memang yang terbaik." Dan Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan disusuli dengan ciuman hangat penuh cinta.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Sehun melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan di rumah sakit. Entah mengapa setelah mengalami kecelakaan yang menimpanya lalu, Sehun merasa kalau ia sering sulit untuk bernafas. Terutama saat memeluk Jongin. Sebelumnya ia berpikir bahwa ia merasa sulit bernafas karena pelukan Jongin yang terlalu erat, akan tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan saya, dok?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa Anda merasa sesak dengan sangat cepat, akhir-akhir ini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, sang dokter malah bertanya balik ke Sehun.

"Iya, lalu bagaimana dengan hasil pemeriksaannya dok?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Anda mengidap penyakit Pneumotoraks. Dimana adanya udara atau gas di rongga pleura Anda." Kata sang dokter. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terbelalak dan menahan teriakkannya. "A-apa karena retaknya tulang rusuk saya berpengaruh?" tanya Sehun lagi, pelan. "Memang benar bahwa retaknya tulang Anda adalah pengaruh besar dalam penyakit ini. Pneumotoraks yang anda alami diakibatkan oleh serpihan tulang rusuk Anda yang merobek pleura atau selaput pembungkus paru-paru Anda. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, serpihan tersebut juga meninggalkan goresan yang panjang di paru-paru Anda." Terang sang dokter sembari menyerahkan hasil pemeriksaannya.

Setelah mengetahui penyakitnya tersebut, Sehun mendatangi kakaknya yang bernama Baekhyun. Ia menceritakan seluruhnya kepada kakak yang sangat ia sayangi tersebut. Sang kakak yang mendengar kabar buruk dari Sehun tersebut, hanya bisa menangis dan menenangkan sang adik. Belum lagi... Sehun mengatakan kalau kabar tersebut jangan sampai terdengar oleh suaminya.

Kini, Sehun menjaga jarak dengan suaminya. Jongin pun bingung dengan kelakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Setiap ia pulang dari bekerja, tak ada lagi kecupan yang membuat darahnya berdesir hebat dan tidak ada lagi pelukan hangat yang membuat dirinya merasa lebih tenang. Jongin bertanya dengan kakak iparnya yang ia ketahui sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Baekhyun yang memang pada dasarnya tidak dapat berbohong itu, akhirnya menceritakan semuanya ke Jongin. Saat itu Jongin benar-benar shock, dan tangisannya tidak dapat ia bendung lagi.

Jongin segera meminta penjelasan dari Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menangis dan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Jongin. Malam itu, mereka habiskan dengan tangisan dan isakkan yang menyesakkan.

.

.

.

January 2014...

Malam ini adalah malam dimana rasi bintang orion terlihat jelas. Sehun dan Jongin duduk diantara rerumputan di halaman rumah mereka. Mereka memandang bintang Betelgeuse, Meissa, Alnitak, Bellatrix, Alnilam, Mintaka, Saiph dan Rigel yang tersusun indah di orion. Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu tegap sang suami. Jongin yang merasakan beban di bahunya, merangkul pundak sang istri dan mengecup kepala Sehun.

"Orion selalu terlihat indah, di bulan Januari... Ya, kan? Jongin?" gumam Sehun.

"Orion selalu berkilau, mirip dengan manik matamu, Hun." Balas Jongin sambil mengecup dahi sang istri. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum dengan amat manis.

"Jongin... **Bagaimana kalau Tuhan memanggilku, sekarang?**" pertanyaan tersebut mampu menegangkan tubuh Jongin yang sekarang menjadi senderan tubuhnya. Sehun bisa merasakan rangkulan Jongin mengerat dan tubuh suaminya tersebut bergetar menahan tangis.

"Walaupun ragaku akan menghilang, tapi percayalah... Jiwaku tetap di sini untuk hidup bersamamu..." dengan gemetar, Sehun menempatkan tangan mungilnya di dada Jongin dan segera memeluk Jongin erat. Akhirnya, pertahanan Jongin runtuh. Kini ia tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Dengan lembut, Jongin mengecup dahi sang istri dan menatap lekat wajah cantik yang kini pucat itu.

"Kumohon tetaplah disini... A-aku masih ingin bersamamu... Merawat mawar putih kesukaanmu... Dan menatap orion di malam Januari berikutnya bersamamu... Ku-kumohon, bertahanlah Sehun..." ujar Jongin dengan isakkan yang makin keras. Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus rahang tegas sang suami. Sehun memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir tebal suaminya, lama.

Jongin bisa merasakan bibir dingin Sehun yang bergetar dan pipinya basah akibat air matanya juga air mata Sehun.

"Terima kasih Jongin... Terima kasih... Aku mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Sorry, for the bad story. Please teach me how to make an awesome ff, I'm just an unprofessional author here. Lol

Sebenernya untuk penyakit pneumotoraks, aku terinspirasi dari FF yang pernah aku baca (sebelum punya akun fanfic) itu FF Kyungmyeon! (yeay! I love Kyungmyeon) and also, untuk Orion juga aku terinspirasi dari FF Luhan-Lay! Buat Author-nim yang nulis fanfic itu... terima kasih karena membuat aku terinspirasi... dan satu lagi! Aku ambil rasi bintang orion karena kebetulan aku paling hafal sama bintang-bintang di rasi itu hehehe

Hehehe

For the last...

Mind to review?


	2. Thank You, My Love (Sequel)

**Thank You, My Love**

**Casts : **

Sehun

Jongin

Baekhyun

Kyungsoo

Suho

**Genre : **Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated : **Teenager

**Summary : **

"Aku lihat, bintang Rigel di rasi bintang orion tidak seindah dulu..."–Kim Jongin / KAIHUN – SEKAI – HUNKAI (or whatever) KAIxSEHUN /Slight! BAEKSOO/ Boyslove – Bromance – YAOI (?) – EXO FanFiction

**Author's note!**

Huray! Ternyata yang nge-review lumayan jadi terharu, serius hehehe...

Ini aku mau bales review-nya ceman –ceman!

**askasufa :** hehehe, Sehun akan selalu dihati Jongin kok... jadi tenang aja yaaa. Hehehe thanks for review kaka :D

**KaiHun maknae :** auuuw...makasih ya...hehehe thanks for review

**rainrhainyanarhianie : **berasa udah pernah bacaaa? Mungkin karena pasaran ceritanya ya, atau mungkin udah pernah baca FF yang ada penyakit pneumotoraks sama orionnya ya? Hehe maaf kalo ceritanya pasaran, tapi ini cerita seriusan punya aku loh(?) hehe udah aku bikin sequelnya nih... thanks for review ya kaka

**daddykaimommysehun** **:** aduh, terima kasih... hehehe thanks for review yaaa

**ohsehun97 :** naaah... untuk lihat sehun meninggal atau tidak, kita lihat saja sequel ini yaaa. Thanks for review

** :** ini dia sequelnyaaa... Thanks for review kakaaa

**YoungChanBiased : **hehe kita liat ya Sehun mati atau tidak (?) ini sequelnyaa... thanks for review^^

**chuapExo31 : **kecepetan ya alurnya? Heheh malah pas nulis pertama kali di buku, lebih pendek lagi loh... hehehe makasih ya sudah diingetin kalau kecepetan. Author juga merasa ini alur yang author bikin terlalu cepat (?) thanks for revieew :D

**bbuingbbuingaegyo : **hehehehe Sehun akan selalu bersama Jongin kooooook... hehehe thanks yaaa, ff aku dibilang keren aaaaw :3 thanks for review

**Kaihun :** aku ga janji ya ini sad ending atau bukan... kalau sad ending maafkan sayaaaa /lari kepelukan Baekhyun/ loh (?) thanks for review

**Sehun Apple : **aish... kalo nyut-nyutan segera menghubungi dokter terdekat... heheh makasih ya sudah menyukai ini FF gadungan heheh thanks for review

**Sehun Lover :** your comment is short but i love it. Hehe thanks for review

Dan aku baru nemu lagi ff yang menginspirasikan aku waktu itu nama authornya anamitaearth dan Hello My Deer!

Yak! Sudah cuap-cuapnya... silahkan membacaaa... WARNING! Dapat membuat anda bosan dan tertidur di tengah cerita.

.

.

.

.

werewolfxoxo presents

.

.

.

.

"Kumohon tetaplah disini... A-aku masih ingin bersamamu... Merawat mawar putih kesukaanmu... Dan menatap orion di malam Januari berikutnya bersamamu... Ku-kumohon, bertahanlah Sehun..." ujar Jongin dengan isakkan yang makin keras. Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus rahang tegas sang suami. Sehun memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir tebal suaminya, lama.

Jongin bisa merasakan bibir dingin Sehun yang bergetar dan pipinya basah akibat air matanya juga air mata Sehun.

"Terima kasih Jongin... Terima kasih... Aku mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

Sequel of White Rose and Orion... "Thank You, My Love"

.

.

.

"Tidak, Sehun! Kumohon. Ya, Tuhan!" Jongin segera menggendong tubuh kurus Sehun yang sekarang terlihat tidak berdaya. Dibawanya sang istri ke dalam mobilnya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Jongin segera melajukan mobil hitamnya ke arah 'Asan Medical Center'.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit tujuannya, Jongin segera menggendong tubuh Sehun dan membawanya ke ruang UGD. "Dok! Tolong istri saya, dok!" Jongin berteriak dengan panik saat memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dengan cepat, para perawat yang berada dirumah sakit tersebut segera membawa Sehun ke dalam kamar rawat pasien.

"Maaf, tuan. Tolong tunggu di sini, Anda belum diperbolehkan untuk masuk." Ucap salah satu perawat di sana. Dengan sedikit khawatir, Jongin menenangkan dirinya dan duduk di salah satu kursi di depan kamar Sehun sedang diperiksa. Tak lama, seorang dokter dengan name-tag "Suho" di dadanya keluar dari ruangan Sehun.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" Tanya Jongin penuh dengan nada kecemasan. Sang dokter membalas pertanyaan Jongin dengan senyum yang menenangkan. "Istri Anda masih bisa diselamatkan sekarang. Untung, Anda cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit." Kata sang dokter. Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya dan menangis bahagia.

Sudah dua hari Sehun belum menyadarkan diri. Jongin yang setia menjaganya, tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan sedikitpun sang istri. Sudah tiga malam Jongin membiarkan dirinya terjaga. Baekhyun sudah memperingatkan Jongin untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, tetapi Jongin menolak.

"Jongin, biarkan hyung saja yang menjaga Sehun... Sekarang kau istirahatlah dulu." Kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk bahu Jongin. "Tidak, hyung... Aku ingin saat Sehun sadar, akulah yang dilihatnya duluan." Jawab Jongin sambil mengelus pipi tirus Sehun. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya tersenyum maklum atas ke-keras kepalaan Jongin.

"Baiklah, sekarang hyung ingin menjemput Kyungsoo dulu. Dia sudah selesai mengemasi barang-barang kebutuhan Sehun di sini. Kalau kau sudah lelah, segera hubungi hyung, ok?" Kata Baekhyun sambil mengecup dahi Sehun lalu menatap Jongin. Jonginpun membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan kepalanya. "Sampaikan terima kasih ku, ke istri-mu ya, Hyung. Karena sudah mau membantuku mengemasi barang Sehun."

"Pasti kusampaikan." Jawab Baekhyun dan akhirnya meninggalkan kamar di mana Sehun dirawat tersebut.

"Hun-ah... Cepatlah bangun, sayang..." gumam Jongin sambil mengecup kecil jemari tangan Sehun. Tak lama, pintu terbuka dan masuklah dokter yang bernama Suho dengan senyuman dermawan khas-nya. "Selamat malam, tuan Jongin." Sapanya.

"Ah, ne. Selamat malam, dok. Maaf sebelumnya, apa Anda akan menge-cek keadaan istri Saya?" tanya Jongin halus. "Ah, tidak. Saya hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Anda." Jawab Suho.

"Saya adalah dokter pernapasan yang waktu itu menge-cek keadaan paru-paru Sehun. Seperti yang Anda ketahui, saat ini Sehun mengidap penyakit pneumotoraks. Kami tidak bisa menutupi ini lagi. Akan tetapi, keadaan paru-paru istri Anda sudah parah. Kami tidak sanggup untuk melakukan tindakan lebih lanjut." Omongan Suho terpotong dengan tatapan tak percaya dari Jongin. "A-apa dok? Ini bercanda kan? Apa perlu saya membawa Sehun ke luar Korea? Hah?!" tanya Jongin sambil meredamkan emosinya yang sudah meluap-luap.

Suho yang mengerti keadaan Jongin langsung memberikan surat-surat hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Sehun. "Sudah dua hari ini kami menghubungi rumah sakit lain di Korea maupun luar Korea, akan tetapi mereka mengatakan bahwa keadaan paru-paru Sehun sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Gas yang berada di rongga pleuranya sudah terlalu banyak. Dan goresan di paru-parunya terlalu dalam, maka dari itu kami dari pihak rumah sakit dan saya sebagai dokter yang menangani Sehun mohon maaf karena tak bisa membantu lebih jauh lagi." Dan setelah itu Jongin langsung menangis dan kembali mengeratkan pegangannya di jemari Sehun.

"J-jong-jongin..."suara yang begitu familiar ditelinga Jongin menyadarkannya dari tangisannya tadi. "Sehun? Kau sadar?" Jongin tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya dan tangisan bahagianya. Suho yang melihatnya segera memeriksa keadaan Sehun, tak lama Suho pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Jongin... Aku masih hidup?" tanya Sehun sambil menitikkan air dari mata coklatnya. Jongin hanya bisa membalas dengan anggukan dan kecupan kecil di pipi sang istri. "Sehun, jangan tinggalkan aku, ya? Temani aku sampai tua nanti, ok?" kata Jongin sambil mencium kening sang istri. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya dapat terkekeh kecil.

"Jongin, aku ingin melihat orion..." pinta Sehun dengan nada manjanya. "Tidak, Sehun... kau tidak boleh keluar kamar, nanti kau bisa sakit lagi." Jawab Jongin sambil mengelus surai coklat Sehun. "Tapi Jongin, aku ingin melihat orion. Lagipula, aku memang sudah sakit Jongin." Jawab Sehun manja sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Ba-baiklah sayang... ayo pakai dulu mantelmu." Jawab Jongin sambil membantu Sehun memakaikan mantelnya dan menuntunya ke kursi roda. Sehun yang dituruti kemauanya pun tersenyum senang dan mengecup bibir sang suami dengan cepat.

Saat ini, Jongin dan Sehun berada di halaman belakang rumah sakit Asan Medical Center yang cukup luas. Sehun duduk di kursi roda dan Jongin sedang berdiri di belakang Sehun. "Lihat, Jongin! Rigel terlihat sangat cerah dari sini!" kata Sehun antusias. "Ya, Rigel memang selalu indah Sehun. Apalagi saat aku melihatnya denganmu." Jawab Jongin. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh dan berkata "Dasar Jongin gombal."

"Jongin...coba kau pindah ke depanku. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu." Pinta Sehun lembut. Jongin pun segera berpindah ke depan Sehun dan berjongkok dihadapannya. "Ada apa Sehunna?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum getir karena melihat raut wajah Sehun yang tampak lelah.

"Di bawah bintang Rigel, aku ingin mendengar pesan darimu untukku." Kata Sehun sambil mengelus kepala Jongin dengan sayang. "Pesan seperti apa Hun?" tanya Jongin bingung. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum dan menjawab "Pesan isi hatimu kepadaku mungkin?"

"Hm... Sehunna-ku yang manis, terima kasih sudah menerimaku menjadi pasanganmu. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku dalam perjalanan hidupku, dari kita masih remaja sampai dewasa seperti ini. Aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan cinta darimu Sehunna. Maafkan aku tidak dapat menjagamu dengan baik. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjadi pendamping yang baik. Dan satu lagi... Kumohon bertahanlah untukku dan untuk semua orang yang menyayangimu." Kata Jongin sambil menitikkan air matanya dan mengecup bibir tipis Sehun.

Setelah itu Sehun mendekap Jongin erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Lalu dengan susah payah, ia mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang akan selalu Jongin ingat di dalam hidupnya. "Hanyalah orang bodoh yang mengatakan engkau tidak baik dalam menjagaku Jongin... Aku berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena menjodohkanmu denganku. Thank you for all of our memories. Thank you for all of your love. and I can't describe how much my love for you. I love you. Thank you, my love."

.

.

.

January 2015...

Jongin mendatangi makam Sehun. Ia membawa beberapa tangkai mawar putih dan meletakkannya di nisan sang istri.

"Kau tahu, Sehun-ah? Mungkin kalau mawar-mawar putih di halaman rumah kita dapat berbicara, mereka akan berkata bahwa mereka merindukan senyuman indahmu. Dan aku lihat, bintang Rigel di rasi bintang orion tidak seindah dulu saat aku melihatnya denganmu... Sehun..."

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Sudah selesai para pemirsa...

Maaf kalau endingnya tidak bagus dan mengecewakan

Saya belum profesional membuat cerita soalnya, dan saya tau ini sangat-sangat pasaran ceritanya. Maaf dan maaf sekali lagi... ini terlalu pendek sumpah maafkan saya. Tolong jangan ambil Baekhyun dari saya (?)

Review?


End file.
